My Love Belongs to You
by Supergirl501
Summary: Ri Shelton and her sister applied for a scholarship to the prestigious Ouran Academy. While her sister finds an attraction to the new scholarship student, Ri goes through school year as an average student, only to find her love was right there HiarkuxOC


**Hey, everyone! Supergirl501 here!**

**All right, so this is another Ouran High School Host Club fanfic with, yes, an OC. This one is actually going to be a Hikaru x OC, but here's the thing... this fic was a request by a fan of "Fitting In". So, the plot-line of this story as well as the OCs belong to them, not me.**

**Okay, so hopefully that got through to you all, because I have a feeling that more than half of you are going to skip this intro note and go straight to the story.**

****NOTE: I'm going to try writing in Third Person for a while just to see how everything plays out.**

**Disclaimer: "My Life Belongs to You" is an Ouran Fanficiton. All Ouran-related rights belong to Bisco Hatori, Bones Studio, and FUNimation. This is strictly fan-made. Please support the official release. ALSO! The OCs in this fic belong to S C A N D A L C O O K I E S, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sun hung high in the sky that warm, spring afternoon, casting its rays over the calm suburban neighborhood. The gentle breeze flowed through the greenery, making them gently rustle in the wind, while a few wisps of puffy white clouds swam across the vast, blue sea above the earth.

A delivery truck was making its rounds, stopping at the desired destination to drop off a package. Eventually, the truck rolled to a full stop in front of a two-storied, brick house. A man dressed in a white collar shirt and navy pants, the typical delivery man uniform, grabbed a large package from the back of the truck and made his way up the driveway to the front door. After setting the box down, he knocked on the door a few times and rang the door bell before heading back down to the truck.

Inside the home, a young girl around the age of fifteen quickly set down the book she was reading. "I'll get it!" she called out through the house, as she raced over to the front door.

After unlocking and swinging the door open, her bright blue eyes widened, as well as the smile on her face, and then she stooped down and lifted the box off the porch. Tossing her curly, brown hair over her shoulder, she strode back into the house, kicking the front door shut with her foot.

"Hey, Mom!" the young girl called out through the house. "We got a package!"

"Just set it on the table, Maika," a female voice, who was her mother, answered from down the hall.

The young girl, Maika, did as she was bidden, and soon afterwards, he mother appeared in the room. The woman was tall and thin, dressed in a casual grey blouse and Capri's. Her raven black hair was pinned up in a bun, while her calm, brown eyes gave off a kind of love only a mother could give. She gave her daughter a warm smile, and then strode over to the table.

"Looks like they finally came," she spoke. Then, she turned around. "Hey, Ri," she called out through the house, "your school uniforms are here."

"Coming," answered the girl called Ri from the second level of the house.

There was a pause for a few moments before the sound of footsteps descended the staircase. Soon, a figure of a young girl around the age of sixteen appeared on the last few steps. She was dressed in a simple T-shirt and blue jeans, while her long black hair with brown highlights was pulled back into a low pony-tail. As soon as reached ground level, she strode across the room.

"So they finally came, Mom?" Ri inquired, eyeing the cardboard box.

Her mother nodded in reply, as she proceeded to slice open the box with a razor blade. "Your sister, Maika, brought it in for me."

The brunette smiled happily at the recognition, while Ri gave a small groan in annoyance. When their mother wasn't looking, Ri stuck her tongue out at her younger sister, but quickly pulled it back in.

"Real mature, Ri," Maika spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Her older sister only shrugged.

After a few moments, their mother pulled out a brown, sailor uniform with a white trim and a black bow on the collar, and a matching brown skirt. She scanned the outfit over a few times, flipping it over to inspect both the back and front and checking for any tears or stains. Once the uniform was through with inspection, the raven-haired woman smiled.

"This one's yours, Maika," she spoke, handing her youngest daughter the brown uniform.

The brunette accepted the uniform, scanning it over a few times herself, and then she held it up to her, making sure that it was the right size. Then, Maika turned the outfit around and held it up in front of her, and nodding at the intricate design of the foreign clothing.

Then, their mother pulled out another uniform. This one was a long-sleeved, cream colored dress with puffy sleeves at the shoulders, and a white cuffs on the wrists and a rounded, white collar with a burgundy-colored bow. Like the previous outfit, the raven-haired woman inspected the outfit a few times just to make sure there were no rips of stains.

Ri only tilter her head in confusion as she stared at the cream-colored dress. _That's **my** uniform?_

She shot a quick glance at her sister's simple uniform, and then faced the uniform her mother held up. It was different compared to Maika's outfit, since hers was a top and a skirt, while hers was only a dress. From researching schools in Japan, almost all of the female uniforms were various colored sailor outfits. Ri thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged, concluding that it was probably because it was a prestigious private school they were going to attend.

"These came just in time," their mother spoke, breaking the silence. "With the flight scheduled in a few days, I was worried that you two would have to wear something simple and stick out in the crowd."

Maika flinched at the mere thought of sticking out, and she paled as the thought of a million eyes staring at her while she was the center of attention. The young girl could visualize herself in the center of the classroom with all head turned towards her, while she slowly shrunk to the size of a mouse. Being the quiet, timid type, that was the _last_ thing she wanted.

Ri could sense her younger sister's anxiety, that _and_ it was painstakingly obvious; however, she ignored her sister, and focused on the uniform in her hands. The dress was much shorter than she expected, stretching all the way down to her knees; and the puffy sleeves looked like they belonged on a fairy-tale princess's dress rather than a high school uniform.

"Well?" the raven-haired woman asked, turning to her two daughters. "Are they okay?"

The two girls glanced up at their mother, snapping out of their thoughts, and then nodded in reply.

Their mother smiled warmly down at them. "Well, you're father will be home around dinner time, so we'll talk more on the subject then, all right."

"Okay, Mom," Ri answered for the two of them.

After that, the girls strode out of the room, carrying their uniforms, and made their way up the stairs to the second level. Both of them traveled to their rooms, to store away the uniforms.

The year had been a busy one, leading up to this. Because Japanese schools began in the springtime, the two sisters had to take a year off of school and study Japanese history as well as the language. Both struggled with the language at the beginning, but eventually grew used to it as the months progressed. Now, with one week left at home, the girls were busy gathering their school supplies as well as their uniforms.

Their parents both had jobs and were always away from home. Of course, their mother had taken a day off to gathering everything up and make sure her daughters had everything they needed for their school year in Japan. As much of a loving mother as she was, she could act like the typically annoying older sister to the girls, especially Ri.

Now, the girls only had a few days left to spend with their parents before leaving the nest. Maika would've been a freshman in high school in America, but because of the different grades in Japan, she would be a third year in middle school before joining her sister in the high school building the following year.

Releasing a small sigh, the girls' mother picked up an old family photograph, hanging on the wall. She gazed adoringly at the two young children smiling happily in the photo along with her and her brunette husband. Ri was, and always had been, the dependable older sister, even though she was a little immature sometimes; however, Maika had always been the same, shy young girl, but the cuter of the two sisters. No matter how much they aged, their parents, especially their mother, would always cherish them as the littler girls they were.

**~ ooO ... Ooo ~**

The days flew by quickly, and soon, the two girls were sitting in the airport terminal with their parents. Both parents had taken the day off of work just to say goodbye to their little ones before letting them go off on a plane to a foreign country. Maika sat in her seat, glancing down at ground wringing her hands out of nervousness, while Ri was calm, mainly waiting for the hostess to call on the intercom for the boarding flight.

"You have your uniforms, right?" their mother asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yeah," Ri answered for both of them.

"_And_ the extras?"

"Yes, Mom."

Their father gave a small chuckle. "Amelia, don't badger the poor girls. They're nervous enough already."

Neither Ri nor Maika added to that comment. The two of them only sat wordlessly in their seats. The airport was filled with the low murmur of chatting crowds, while most of the passengers were businessmen clad in fine, grey suits and ties, and others were tourists dressed in casual wear chatting with their kids about the trip, and trying to ease their nerves.

Ri sighed. She didn't mind going to Japan as a scholarship student. Her parents said that it would be a nice experience for both her and Maika. Not only would it be a good experience, but they would learn about their family heritage in Japan. Ri and Maika's mother were part Japanese on their mother's side, and it was their mother who brought up the subject of studying abroad in Japan in the first place. Heck, her mother worked as hard as she could just to pay for the uniforms.

Ri didn't mind. She didn't like the idea nor hated it. She never had many friends anyway. The friendly one was Maika, even though she was shy and not much of a talker. Ri just wanted to get there and get the school year over with.

"Flight 15 for Tokyo, Japan, is now boarding," a voice on the intercom boomed through the terminal.

Maika's head jerked up at the sudden outburst, and then she glanced over at the rest of her family. Her parents smiled, while Ri wordlessly stood up and grabbed her carry-on luggage. Her younger sister copied her gesture, and their parents followed them to the boarding platform.

"Have fun, you two!" their mother cheered, waving as their daughters entered the tunnel. "Don't forget to bring back a souvenir!"

"Just make sure it's not any boys!" their father added. "Remember the rule: no boys unless I say so!"

"Bye, Mom," the two girls spoke, waving to their parents. "Bye, Dad."

Eventually, the girls disappeared down the tunnel, and the two parents stood in their place, watching the other passengers board.

"They sure are growing up," their mother spoke.

"Yeah," her husband added. "But, they're not bringing home any boys."

His wife rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Deon..."

Meanwhile, on the plane, the girls had just found their seats. Ri was busy shoving hers and her sister's luggage into the overhead compartment. It took a few moments of pushing and fighting her way to get the bags in, while squeezed up against the wall so that the other passengers could pass through the aisle. Eventually, the luggage surrendered, and Ri let out a sigh of relief.

Plopping down in her seat, Ri glanced over at her sister, who was spacing out as she stared out the window at the runway. Maika remained in that position for a few moments, with her hands tightly clenched together and her legs crossed at the ankles.

"You nervous?" Ri asked.

Startled, Maika whirled her head around to face her older sister. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, and the ninth grader only blink. "Huh?"

"I said, are you nervous?" Ri repeated.

Maika blushed and glanced down at the floor. "Kinda..."

"Hey, we'll be there before you know it," Ri spoke with a reassuring smile.

Her younger sister glanced back up at her and smiled. Soon afterwards, they passengers were asked to fasten their seat belts and eventually, the plane rolled out from the loading dock and down the runway. Once it took to the skies, the two sisters glanced out the window at the shrinking landscape. This was it. Once the plane landed, the two of them would be in a whole new world.

Goodbye America; hello Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the prologue for this fic.<strong>

**S C A N D A L C O O K I E, I hope everyone was in character...**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Rate and review! :D**


End file.
